sheen_estevezfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Demi Lovato
thumb|220pxDemetria Devonne Lovato (20 de agosto de 1992 en Albuquerque, Estados Unidos —22 años—), conocida artísticamente como Demi Lovato, es una actriz, cantante y compositora estadounidense. Su carrera como actriz comenzó a temprana edad, apareciendo en la serie de televisión Barney y sus amigos, donde interpreto a Angela. En 2008, interpreto a Mitchie Torres en la película original de Disney Channel Camp Rock, asi como su secuela Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam junto a los Jonas Brothers. También protagonizo otra película para la cadena, Programa de Protección para Princesas junto a Selena Gomez. Adicionalmente, Demi protagonizo la serie original de Disney, Sonny with a chance como Sonny Munroe. En cuanto a su carrera musical, firmo un contrato con la compañía discográfica Hollywood Records en 2008 y en ese mismo año, lanzo su álbum debut, Don't Forget ("No olvides" en español), que debuto en la posición numero dos de la lista Billboard 200 de los Estados Unidos y posteriormente, la RIAA lo condecoro con un disco de oro gracias a las ventas superadas a 500 000 copias. Su segundo álbum, Here We Go Again ("Aquí vamos de nuevo" en español) (2009), debuto en el numero uno del Billboard 200. Su tercer álbum, Unbroken ("Intacta" en español) (2011) ocupo el cuarto lugar en su primera semana en el Billboard 200. De este, salieron los sencillos los sencillos «Skyscraper» "Rascacielos" y «Give Your Heart a Break» "Dale a tu corazón un descanso". El primero, ocupo el numero diez en la lista estadounidense Billboard Hot 100, mientras que el segundo tuvo un mejor papel en la radio y es el mas vendido de la interprete en los Estados Unidos. El sello publico su cuarto álbum de estudio, DEMI (2013), el cual vendio 110 000 copias en su primera semana en los Estados Unidos, siendo su mejor debut en toda su carrera. Su primer sencillo «Heart Attack», alcanzo el top diez en los Estados Unidos, Canada, Nueva Zelanda y el Reino Unidos entre otros. Su sucesor, «Made In The USA» no conto con buena recepción comercial, mientras que el tercer sencillo «Neon Lights» obtuvo un acogida aceptable en las radios estadounidenses. Lovato ha participado en seis giras como artistas: Demi Live! Warm Up Tour, Summer Tour 2009, Fall Tour 2009, South America Tour 2010, Una Noche Especial con Demi Lovato Tour y The Neon Lights Tour. Además, ha sido invitada especial en giras con los Jonas Brothers como telonera en las giras Burnin' Up Tour, Jonas Brothers World Tour 2009 y Jonas Brothers Live in Concert. Entre su trabajo como activista social, destaca su papel de portavoz de anti-bullying en la organización PACER, la cual apoya y busca soluciones para jóvenes victimas de bullying; cabe resaltar que Lovato sufrio acoso escolar cuando tenia diez años. También se unio a las empresas Aeropostale y Do Something.org en la campaña benéfica «Teen for jeans», la cual busca recolectar pantalones vaqueros en desuso para que puedan ser donados a adolescentes con bajos recursos. Primeros años Demi Lovato nació en Alburquerque, Nuevo Mexico, y crecio en Dallas, Texas, hija de Patrick Lovato (†) (quien fallecio en junio de 2013) y Dianna De La Garza (Hart, de soltera). Es de ascendencia mexicana y española por parte de su padre, también es de ascendencia irlandesa e italiana. Tiene una hermana mayor, Dallas Lovato, su padrastro es Eddie De La Garza, y tiene una media hermana, Madison De La Garza, quienes también son actrices. Su madre Diana Hart, fue una "Dallas Cowboys Cheerleader" y una reconocida cantante country en su ciudad local, su padre se translado a Nuevo Mexico después de que su matrimonio terminara en 1994. Demi estudio en "Cross Timbers Middle School", una de las "Middle School" pertenecientes al distrito escolar "Grapevine-Colleyville Independient School District", donde pertenecio a la clase de coro durante 3 años. Obtuvo una diploma de escuela secundaria a través de educación en el hogar en julio de 2009. Empezo a tocar el piano a la edad de siete años. Carrera actoral thumb|Demi en la premier de Hannah Montana: La película en 2009 Demi empezó su carrera actoral grabando episodios alrededor de el año 2000 aproximadamente, de la serie de televisión infantil Barney & Friends siendo transmitidos de la temporada 7 a 8, desde el año 2003 a 2004, ahí conocio a su entonces mejor amiga Selena Gomez. En 2006 apareció en el episodio First Down de la serie Prison Break como Danielle Curtin. También apareció en la 2° temporada de la serie de TV Just Jordan como Nicole, en el episodio Slippery When Wet. En enero de 2007, obtuvo el papel de Charlotte Adams (la protagonista femenina) en la miniserie de Disney Channel, Mientras toca la campana en su versión estadounidense, estrenada el 26 de agosto de 2007. Algunas de sus canciones originales, incluyendo «Shadow», aparecieron en el show. Al salir de la serie, su personaje fue reemplazado por la actriz Lindsey Black. En 2008, Demi protagonizo de la película de Disney Channel, Camp Rock. Ella interpreto a Mitchie Torres, una niña de catorce años de edad, con la esperanza de convertirse en cantante. La película se estreno el 20 de junio de 2008 en los Estados Unidos por Disney Channel, con 8,9 millones de espectadores, lo que pone a Lovato como la nueva estrella adolescente de Disney. A finales de 2008, Entertainment Weekly la incluyo en su lista de las diez nuevas estrellas de 2008. A continuación, Lovato paso a ser la protagonista de la serie original de Disney Channel, Sonny with a chance, estrenada el 8 de febrero de 2009 en los Estados Unidos. La 2° temporada de la serie se estreno el 14 de marzo de 2010. La serie protagoniza a Lovato como Sonny Munroe, que se convierte en la nueva integrante del elenco de un show de diversos sketches de comedia en vivo, So Random!. En junio de 2009 protagonizo la película original de Disney Channel, Programa de Protección para Princesas, como la princesa Rosalinda junto a Selena Gomez. La película trata de una joven princesa que se encuentra detenida por el Programa de Protección para Princesas y es llevada de repente a Luisana rural, donde ella debe aprender los entresijos de comportarse como un adolescente estadounidense normal. La película es la cuarta mas alta en puntuación de las Disney Channel Original Movies, y se estreno con una audiencia de 8,5 millones de espectadores. En septiembre de 2009, comenzó la producción de Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam. La película de Disney Channel estrenada el 3 de septiembre de 2010 gano 8 millones de espectadores en su estreno, convirtiéndose en la película para cable mas vista en los Estados Unidos en 2010. El 24 de febrero de 2010, Demi apareció en el episodio final de temporada del programa Extreme Makeover: Home Edition de la cadena de televisión ABC, donde sorprendio a Jacob, que esta sufriendo de Spina Gifida, y el padre Jeremy, que tiene la enfermedad de Lou Gherig. En este episodio canto «Make a Wave», y además apareció en otro episodio el 2 de diciembre de 2011 en compañía de Cody Simpson, y las Hermanas Kardashians. En marzo de 2010, Lovato fue una de las muchas estrellas que aparecieron en el anuncio publico para el Voto Latino con el fin de promover la organización de "Be Counted" campaña por el Censo del 2010 EE.UU. Lovato apareció en un episodio de la serie medica dramática Grey's Anatomy como una paciente adolescente en el episodio titulado "Shiny Happy People" salio al aire el 13 de mayo de 2010 de la cadena de televisión ABC. En una revisión del episodio EW.com alabo su actuación afirmando que: "Todavía creo que incluso un observador imparcial podría concluir que la princesa de Disney hizo un buen trabajo en calidad que de un suicida de 16 años de edad, que ingreso luego de tratarse de garra al cabo sus propios ojos". Demi gano un People Choice Award como "Mejor Estrella Invitada en TV" por su aparición en Grey's Anatomy. Demi hizo una aparición sorpresa en America's Next Top Model en el episodio del 15 de septiembre al igual que en CNN el 7 de septiembre de 2010 para hablar sobre el bullying. Para el doblaje al español de sus papeles tanto en Televisión como en las Películas, lo realizo Karla Falcon, originaria de Mexico. Al parecer Demi hara parte del programa de MTV Punk'd, la cadena de televisión esta buscando reemplazo a anfitrión Ashton Kutcher, entonces se decidio tener un anfitrión invitado famoso cada semana en vez de tener a uno fijo, cada nueva celebridad abordaras de una manera diferente. Otras de las estrellas invitadas serán Justin Bieber, Khloe Kardashian, Miley Cyrus, Hayden Panettiere, Bam Margera y Kellan Lutz entre otros muchos de esta temporada. En 2013 y 2014 apareció en cuatro capítulos de la quinta temporada de la serie Glee Carrera musical ''' 2008-2009: inicios con Camp Rock y Don't Forget Antes de que la música de Demi fuera oficialmente lanzada algunas de sus canciones originales, como «Shadow», aparecieron en la miniserie de Disney Channel, Mientras toca la campana en el año 2007. Lovato también canto una versión de «That's How You Know» de la película Encantada que se publico en el DisneyMania 6 el 20 de mayo de 2008. En junio y julio de 2008, actuo en varios House Of Blues y parques por su gira Demi Live! Warm Up Tour en preparación para el lanzamiento de su álbum debut y su participación en el Burnin' Up Tour de los Jonas Brothers. La banda sonora de la película original de Disney Channel, Camp Rock fue lanzada en junio de 2008. Demi interpreto cuatro de las canciones de la banda sonora, incluyendo «This Is Me» en dueto con Joe Jonas. La canción fue lanzado como el primer sencillo del disco, alcanzando el numero nueve en el Bilboard Hot 100. Lovato fue la telonera de la gira Burnin' Up Tour de los JoBros de julio a septiembre de 2008. Varios conciertos en la gira fueron filmados como escenas de una película del concierto en 3-D titulado Jonas Brothers: The 3D Concert Experience que fue lanzado en febrero de 2009. Demi apareció en la película interpretando «This Is Me» con Joe Jonas. Demi lanzo su álbum debut, Don't Forget el 23 de septiembre de 2008. El álbum debuto en el numero 2 de el Billboard 200 vendiendo 89 000 copias de la primera semana. Desde entonces, ha venido alrededor de 513 000 copias solo en los Estados Unidos. Lovato declaro en una entrevista que el álbum fue grabado en diez días. El álbum fue precedido por su sencillo debut «Get Back», que fue lanzado el 12 de agosto de el 12 de agosto de 2008 y alcanzo el numero cuarenta y tres en el Hot 100. En abril de 2009 fue lanzado el segundo sencillo, «La La Land», el cual alcanzo el numero cincuenta y dos en el Hot 100. En marzo de 2009, «Don't Forget» fue lanzado como el tercer sencillo únicamente en Radio Disney y alcanzo el numero cuarenta y uno en el Hot 100. El primer EP de la interprete, Moves Me, fue lanzado en diciembre de 2008 por el sello Well Go USA, pero no bajo el apoyo de Lovato. El EP presenta las canciones grabadas por Demi antes de firmar con Hollywood Records y algunas de su infancia. En 2009, Demi grabo «One and the Same» de Programa de Protección para Princesas a dueto con Selena Gomez donde ambas protagonizan la película. Demi lanzo su segundo EP titulado iTunes Live from Londres, que fue lanzado el 8 de mayo del 2009, bajo el sello discográfico de Hollywood Records, en este EP aparecen canciones de su álbum debut Don't Forget. 2009-2010: Here We Go Again giras y Camp Rock 2 Demi lanzo el segundo álbum de estudio, Here We Go Again, en julio de 2009. El álbum debuto en la primera posición de l Billboard 200 vendiendo mas de 108 000 copias en la primera semana. Antes del lanzamiento del álbum Lovato dijo: "Va a tener un sonido diferente, asi que espero que sea acerca asi. Canto mucho rock, pero esta vez quiero hacer mas canciones tipo de John Mayer. Espero poder escribir con gente como el.". El álbum fue mas inspirado por la música acústica que por el sonido pop rock de su álbum debut. El disco vendio alrededor de 471 000 copias en Estados Unidos y fue certificado de Oro en Brasil. El primer sencillo del álbum, «Here We Go Again», fue lanzado el 23 de junio de 2009, se convirtió en uno de los sencillos mas vendidos de Demi, y alcanzo el numero quince en el Billboard Hot 100. El segundo sencillo del álbum, «Remember December», fue lanzado el 17 de noviembre de 2009, pero solo logro llegar al numero ochenta en Reino Unido. La gira Summer Tour 2009 comenzó el 21 de junio de 2009 en Hartford, Connecticut y concluyo el 24 de agosto en Manchester, New Hampshire, misma con la que regresaría el 29 de octubre en el Fall Tour en 3 conciertos mas, debido a que se cancelaron tres fechas de su gira por razones desconocidas. Lovato apareció en el disco Smile Kid de la banda We the Kings. El álbum fue lanzado el 8 de diciembre de 2009. En el álbum, contribuye como vocalista invitada en el sencillo «We'll Be a Dream», lanzado en marzo de 2010. El video musical de la canción fue lanzado el 22 de abril a través de MTV.com. El 30 de marzo de 2010 se anuncio a través de su pagina oficial de MySpace el South America Tour 2010, como su primera gira internacional de encabezada. La gira comenzó el 23 de mayo de 2010 en Santiago de Chile, y concluyo el 28 de mayo en Sao Paulo, Brasil. Los Jonas Brothers anunciaron su World Tour 2010 con Lovato y el elenco de Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam de invitados especiales. La gira visitara varios países y continentes, incluyendo toda Norteamérica y algunos países de Sudamérica y Europa. La parte Americana de la gira comenzó en agosto de 2010 en Tinley Park, Illinois y la abandono el 29 de octubre a raíz de su ingreso a rehabilitación, habiendo presentado 34 conciertos. Lovato también aparece en dos álbumes de bandas sonoras en 2010. Ella grabo canciones para el álbum, Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam, que fue lanzado en agosto de 2010 debutando en el numero tres en el Billboard 200 con mas de 41 000 ejemplares de ventas solo la primera semana, hasta ahora en el Billboard 200 alcanzo alrededor de 300 000 copias. La banda sonora de su serie, Sonny with a chance fue lanzada el 5 de octubre de 2010, desprendiendo principalmente el sencillo de la banda sonora, «Me, Myself and Time» que también sirvió para promocionar la línea de ropa del personaje de su serie, Sonny Munroe. 2011-2012: altibajos y Unbroken Demi declaro en julio de 2010 que el trabajo de su tercer álbum había comenzado, y dijo: «El nuevo álbum, hasta el momento tiene poco pop y mas R&B. Es un poco mas personal. Tiene un sonido diferente a lo que he hecho anteriormente y estoy realmente emocionada de ver como resulta. Keri Hilson y Rihanna son mi inspiración para el sonido de ahora. También he escrito la mitad de una canción en español. Resulto realmente increíble, asi que espero que mis fans les encante tambien». El álbum planeaba lanzarse en la primavera de 2011 de acuerdo a una declaración, pero su ingreso a rehabilitación cambio la fecha. Finalmente el 12 de julio de 2011 fue lanzado el primer sencillo «Skyscraper» de su tercer álbum Unbroken lanzado el 20 de septiembre de 2011. El álbum vendio mas de 96 000 copias en su primera semana, debutando en el numero cuatro en Billboard 200. Hasta abril de 2013, vendio alrededor de 448 000 copias en los Estados Unidos. El 17 de septiembre de 2011, Demi hace su primer show, después de salida de rehabilitación en New York y luego, el 23 de septiembre en Los Angeles. Demi confirmo que realizaría una gira mundial para la promoción de Unbroken, titulada A Special Night with Demi Lovato, la cual empezó en la ciudad de Detroit el 16 de noviembre del 2011, y se extenderá a 2012 por America Latina. Su segundo sencillo iba a ser «Who's That Boy», pero debido al embarazo de la cantante Dev, se decidio que el segundo sencillo seria «Give Your Heart a Break». Demi estuvo por primera vez en los Latin Grammy 2011, interpretando durante la entrega una canción en dueto «Solamente Tu» junto a Pablo Alboran, un gran apoyo para promocionar su mas reciente álbum por Latinoamérica. Según la revista Billboard, Demi se encuentra planeando para un futuro, un álbum completamente en español. Al parecer en el álbum se incluirán éxitos de Demi Lovato traducidas al español. No es muy confirmado si se dara esta gran sorpresa de lanzamiento, falta que la cantante lo confirme personalmente. Demi ha demostrado que después de su rehabilitación, ser mas fuerte, mas madura y luchadora. En 2011, su intinerario musical estuvo bastante apretado, ha interpretado su tema «Skyscraper» en varios programas como America's Got Talent, Dancing with the Stars, Vh1 Do Something! Awards entre otros. Demi interpreto el himno nacional de los Estados Unidos en el "Rangers Ballpark de Arlington", Texas, el Lunes (24 de octubre de 2011) por la noche. Demi en medio de su A Special Night with Demi Lovato, se presento el viernes 9 de diciembre de el evento Z100 Jingle Ball en Nueva York junto a Lady Gaga y Kelly Clarkson, Demi abrió el evento con su interpretación de «All Night Long». Ademas de todo, Demi fue invitada al Festival Verano Iquique 2012, que se realizara anualmente en la ciudad Iquique de Chile en el Estadio Tierra de Campeones el 4 de febrero del 2012 y durante el año continuo su gira con varias presentaciones en Estados Unidos, a la vez que grababa episodios para la segunda temporada de The X Factor (USA). '2013-2014: ''Demi ' El 4 de abril de 2012, Lovato anuncia en Twitter que ya esta escribiendo para su cuarto álbum de estudio, diciendo que estaba "''muy emocionada de empezar a escribir a escribir para mi cuarto álbum", y que "esta vez, no hay frenando..". Lovato dijo en una entrevista con KOKO POP UK en abril de 2012 que la música es actualmente su "máxima prioridad", pero que ella es "una especie de conseguir las ganas de volver a actuar, asi que veremos lo que viene después". En una entrevista con la revista Fabolous UK, Lovato no volverá a actuar hasta que confía ella misma plenamente. "Tengo que estar segura de mi cuerpo antes de irme de nuevo frente a la cámara. Cualquier persona en la recuperación de un trastorno alimenticio se encuentra en la activación, y no estoy lista", dice ella. El 1 de abril de 2013, confirmo que el álbum se titula Demi y que será publicado el 14 de mayo. El primer sencillo «Heart Attack» debuto en el numero 12 en los Estados Unidos, Billboard Hot 100. En su primera semana vendio 215 000 copias y se convirtió en el tercer sencillo con mayor ventas en inicios de una semana del 2013, solo detrás de Suit and Tie de Justin Timberlake, y The Way de Ariana Grande. Dentro de los créditos de composición y producción se encuentran The Suspex, Ryan Tedder, Carl Falk, Jonas Jeberg, Matt Rad y Rami Yacoub. Respecto al álbum, Lovato anticipo en una rueda de prensa: «¡Es mejor que cualquier cosa que he hecho! Experimente con una variedad de sonidos diferentes y derrame mi corazón al componer estas canciones. ¡Estoy muy emocionada de que todos finalmente tengan la oportunidad de escucharlas!» «Made In The USA» es el segundo sencillo, su video musical fue co-dirigido por Demi y se estreno el 17 de julio de 2013. El 29 de septiembre de 2013 «Neon Lights» fue elegido como tercer sencillo del álbum. Ademas también se anuncio ese mismo dia que Demi comenzara una gira en 2014 por Estados Unidos y Canada, teniendo de teloneras a Fifth Harmony, Little Mix y Cher Lloyd. La gira se llamara «The Neon Lights Tour». Recientemente la cantante ha anunciado que también ira a Mexico, Chile y Brasil. Presto su voz al tema de la película The Mortal Instruments: City of Bones llamado «Heart By Heart», bajo el sello discográfico Universal Republic Records. También le presto su voz al tema principal de la película Frozen: Una Aventura Congelada, llamado Let It Go, con una versión mas popular y juvenil, bajo el sello Walt Disney Records. La canción alcanzo el numero uno en las listas Sheen-Musica Chart 2014: Fin del año, Ranking Sheen-Radio: Fin del año y Ranking Sheen-Radio Total-Pop: Fin del año y es la artista coronada Sheen Estevez (o Artistas Sheen Estevez) superando a Ariana Grande.http://pe.mundonick.com/ «Sheen-Musica Chart 2014: Fin del año: ¡"Let It Go" de Demi Lovato alcanzo el primer lugar superando a "Break Free" de Ariana Grande!». Mundonick. Consultado el 1 de diciembre de 2014. Estilo musical y voz El registro musical de Demi abarca tres octavas y un semitono, con un timbre de voz mezzosoprano. Su primer álbum Don't Forget "No lo olvides", se baso en generos pop rock y power pop, ya que los Jonas Brothers ayudaron a componer algunas de sus canciones. Demi dijo que para la composición del ritmo, Britney Spears, Christina Aguilera, Aretha Franklin y Gladys Knight fueron sus influencias. Demi dijo: "La música no es necesariamente el sonido como el de Aretha, pero hay canciones en que se puso mucho corazón y alma, y ella realmente me inspiro". Para Here We Go Again "Aquí vamos de nuevo", tuvo poco pop rock y mas soul, Lovato trabajo con uno de los ídolos John Mayer en la canción "World Of Chances", y fue su inspiración principal. En Unbroken "Intacta", fue el álbum en que Demi cambio su ritmo, esta basado en el R&B, pop y la electrónica, influenciada por cantantes como Rihanna y Keri Hilson. Demi trabajo con los productores Timbaland, Ryan Tedder, Rock Mafia entre otros. Otros trabajos '''Filantropia Demi se ha asociado con el dueño de malls GGP como la cara de la tienda Til You Rock, una serie inspirada en la música de eventos públicos, que dio inicios en varios centros comerciales alrededor de los Estados Unidos en 2010. El combina las modas mas calientes de la temporadas e invitados musicales mas populares en una serie de eventos interactivos. Demi es también la portavoz de anti-bullying de la organización PACER. Lovato explico al New York Post acerca de convertirse en un vocero en contra la intimidación “El acoso es una cosa muy grave para mi, he sido testigo de primera mano - fui intimidada cuando tenia 12 años, quiero ser capa de ayudar a otras chicas alrededor de su edad (de su hermana) para entrar en cuenta con una gran confianza en su piel, su tamaño, lo que son y todo sobre si mismos." Demi es también la portavoz de la campaña Join the Sourge Campaign! DoSomething.Org y la marca CLEAR & CLEAR, que es una campaña nacional que permite a los adolescentes a tomar acción en sus comunidades. Lovato ha sido honrada con el premio "La Embajadora Honoraria de Educación" de la Asociación Americana para los Trastornos Desordenados. Demi esta involucrada en Disney's Friends For Change, una organización que promueve "el comportamiento respetuosos con el medio ambiente", y aparece en sus anuncios de servicio publico para aumentar la conciencia de la causa en Disney Channel. Lovato, Selena Gomez, Miley Cyrus, y los Jonas Brothers grabaron "Send It On", un sencillo benefico que sirve como tema para esta causa. La canción debuto en el Hot 100 en el numero veinte. Disney's Friends For Change va a dirigir todos sus ingresos de «Send It On» para organizaciones benéficas del medio ambiente a la Disney Wildlife Conservation Fund. Demi y Joe Jonas grabaron una nueva canción llamada «Make a Wave», el segundo sencillo de la caridad, que sirve como tema para Disney's Friends For Change en 2010. Demi también, aparte de las "A Day Made Better" campaña escolar de acción mundial. La campaña esta dando un profesor que merece con $1000 en material escolar, en nombre de OfficeMax. "A Day Made Better" campaña de ayuda en las escuelas. Demi se unio a las empresas Aeropostale y Do Something.org en la campaña benéfica "Teen for jeans", la cual busca recolectar jeans en desuso para que puedan ser donados a adolescentes de bajos recursos, Ella pide a sus fans llevar sus jeans en desuso y buen estado a una de las tiendas de Aeropostale donde luego serán recogidos y distribuidos a los adolescentes beneficiarios. Asimismo, informo que Aeropostale dara un descuento del 25% en un par de nuevos jeans para los donantes, asi que todos ganan en este circulo de ayuda. Demi se unio a la Jed Foundation para ayudar a chicas de todo el mundo a recuperar la confianza en ellas mismas. Demi, al igual que Lady Gaga, Miley Cyrus y muchas otras celebridades están en total descuerdo con la Ley Prop8, la cual prohíbe los matrimonios del mismo sexo y se esta logrando apelar en los estados de California, Nueva York y mas, por eso se esta haciendo una campaña via Twitter para promover la legalidad del matrimonio entre las personas del mismo sexo. Demi también ha apoyado las siguientes organizaciones benéficas: * DonateMyDress.org * Kids Wish Network * Love Our Children USA * St. Jude Children's Research Hospital * City Of Hope * A Day Made Better * Red Cross * Stand Up To Cancer * STOMP Out Bullying ''' Jurado en The X Factor USA El 14 de mayo de 2012, se confirmo oficialmente que Britney Spears y Demi Lovato se unirían a la segunda temporada de The X Factor USA, como las dos nuevas jueces. Cuando se le pregunto a Simon Cowell acerca de las nuevas jueces, Cowell dijo: "Estoy absolutamente encantado de que Britney y Demi se unan a nosotros. Britney sigue siendo una de las estrellas mas grandes del mundo, ella es talentosa y fascinante - y creo que ella sabe exactamente como detectar 'El Factor X'. Demi ha tenido una impresionante carrera en la música, la televisión y el cine para alguien de su edad. Es joven, confiada y entusiasta. Creo que es muy importante que ella hable a nuestro publico mas joven. El nuevo panel será dinamico y se trabaja muy bien con los cambios que estamos haciendo para el espectáculo". Demi dirigio al grupo de adolescentes en el reality pero ninguno de sus participantes termino como finalista. Para la tercera temporada en 2013, Demi regresa como juez junto a Simon Cowell, Kelly Rowland y Paulina Rubio. Las grabaciones de las audiciones iniciaron en junio de 2013 y planea estrenarse en septiembre de 2013 en los Estados Unidos. En Planeta KO de Radio Planeta 107.7 thumb|306px|¡Demi Lovato es la ganadora del Planeta KO!Demi paso a los enfrentamientos en "Planeta KO" en agosto de 2014. En la etapa inicial, Demi se enfrento a Lady Gaga y se acabo con ella, fue un sueño mas popular para llegar a la final, luego tuvo un reñido enfrentamiento contra Katy Perry, pero los "KatyCats" no pudieron hacerla ganar. Después Demi tuvo que superar a Taylor Swift y la batalla final fue contra Ariana Grande. Una nueva oportunidad con la batalla final fue contra Bruno Mars, al final, Demi fue la campeona del Planeta KO con 167 236 puntos derrotando a Mars con 150 129 puntos. http://www.planeta.com.pe/noticias/artistas/%C2%A1demi-lovato-campeona-del-planeta-ko «¡Demi Lovato es la campeona del Planeta KO!». Radio Planeta 107.7. (29 de septiembre de 2014). Consultado el 1 de diciembre de 2014. Filmografía Películas Televisión Discografía Álbumes de estudio' *2008: ''Don't Forget *2009: Here We Go Again *2011: Unbroken *2013: Demi 'Álbumes en vivo' *2009: Demi Lovato: Live: Walmart Soundcheck 'Bandas Sonoras' *2008: Camp Rock *2010: Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam *2010: Sonny with a chance *2013 (Estados Unidos) / 2014 (Latinoamérica): Frozen''http://www.demilovato.com/ «Frozen: Una Aventura Congelada se estrena el 11 de enero de 2014 por Sheen Estevez Latinoamérica» (8 de enero de 2014). Consultado el 1 de diciembre de 2014. 'EP's' *2008: ''Moves Me *2009: iTunes Live from London 'Sencillos' *"Get Back" *"La La Land" *"Here We Go Again" *"Remember December" *"Skyscraper" *"Give Your Heart a Break" *"Heart Attack" *"Made in the USA" *"Neon Lights" *"Really Don't Care" 'Canciones posicionadas' *"Don't Forget" *"On The Line" *"Catch Me" *"Unbroken" *"Fix a Heart" *"Mistake" *"All Night Long" *"Lightweight" 'Canciones destacadas de bandas sonoras' *"That's How You Know" *"This Is Me" *"Lo Que Soy" *"We Rock" (con Camp Rock) *"Who Will I Be" *"One and the Same" (con Selena Gomez) *"Gift of a Friend" *"Send It On" (con Jonas Brothers, Miley Cyrus y Selena Gomez) *"Make a Wave" (con Joe Jonas) *"Can't Back Down" (con Camp Rock 2) *"Wouldn't Change a Thing" (con Joe Jonas/Stanfour) *"Me, Myself and Time" *"Let It Go" (Frozen) Posiciones Canciones de las posiciones (Fin del año) Misma artista (Fin del año) Referencias Enlaces externos * Sitio Oficial * Pagina Oficial en Twitter * Pagina Oficial en Facebook * Pagina Oficial en MySpace * Pagina Oficial en YouTube Categoría:Sheen-Artistas Categoría:Sheen Estevez Latinoamerica Categoría:Plantillas generales Categoría:Plantillas de categoría Categoría:Plantillas de imágenes Categoría:Plantillas de mantenimiento Categoría:Administración del sitio Categoría:Comunidad Categoría:Foros